Walk Me Home?
by IceBeamx
Summary: Everyone's leaving Ino, and since when does Kiba care about her? T for language.
1. Here to Save the Night

It was in the middle of the night and the streets were dark and empty for the most part. Perfect surroundings to cry and go unnoitced. Ino was on her way home from Shikamaru's house. It was one year since Asuma-sensei died, and four since the last time she saw Sasuke. Shikamaru was leaving her the next day to go 'visit' Temari. And lately, Sakura and Naruto had been gone all the time to look for Sasuke, so she couldn't talk to either one of them. Hinata had been spending a lot of time with Shino, and TenTen had Neji. Even Chouji had someone, a shinobi from the class below them. It seemed like everyone was either leaving Ino, or just forgot about her.

She walked down the sidewalk, tears streaming down her face. Ino looked up to see two strong, burly men walking towards her. They smelled, no reaked, of alcohol, and staggered down the sidewalk to her. The one with dark blue or black hair, Ino couldn't tell in the dark, pointed at her and said **"You there, Blondie."** God, she hated that nickname. **"Hows bout comin' wiffs us fers a little?" **The man slurred just about every word. The second man with red hair stepped forwards and smirked at her. **"We don't bite..hard. And we'll show you a good time. So whatcha have to say to that?"** Apparently, this man wasn't as drunk, or was able to talk better than his friend.

Ino opened her mouth to speak, but before she could answer, she heard a fimiliar voice coming from across the street. **"Hey!" **All three looked over, but could just barely make out a figure because of the darkness. The figure started getting closer. _"Is it who I think it is?"_ When the figure was close enough to see the face, you could see the red triangle tattoos and shaggy hair. Ino just looked at Kiba as he put his arm around Ino's shoulders and glared at the men. **"Are you guys trying to hit on this young girl right here?" **The dark haired man nodded his and smiled, while the red-headed man smacked him across the back of the head and looked back at Kiba. **"No sir, we were just, uh, asking if she knew, uh, how to get to... Ichiraku Ramen? Yeah, we heard they have good food and all. But we'll just find it on our own. Come on, Juku." **He grabbed Juku's arm and they retreated.

**"Thanks Kiba. But I could have taken care of myself."** Ino said lifting his arm off herself. She smoothed out her long hair in her usual ponytail, and fixed her skirt. **"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say...Blondie." **Kiba smirked at her and she lifted her head up to glare at him. And having heightened senses, Kiba could see in the darkness, and what he saw was Ino's tears. He moved his hand up to her face and wiped them away. Ino became shocked at this gesture and froze, eyes wide open. Kiba laughed at her, and her cheeks instantly turned red. **"Here, let me walk you home. So no more creeps come up to you."** Ino thought over his offer and accepted, but why did Kba care if creeps came up to her?

* * *

[A/N : Pretty good for my first story, right? Or was it bad ?Please comment and review. I will keep updating this until it's finished and adding other stories! ]


	2. Fooled Ya!

Kiba and Ino walked down the street, with Ino keeping to herself. She was disgusted with the way Kiba was acting. It wasn't him! -or was it? She had never really 'hung out' with him. He wasn't on her team or Sakura's and Ino didn't talk to Hinata as much as she'd like to. Kiba was being loud and obnoxious, yet sensitive and caring. Why were his emotions so out of control!

They walked through the middle of town, here there were street lamps. As they passed under one, Kiba put his arm around Ino and got really close to her face and said, **"Ya know. In this lighting and that outfit, you could pass a whore."** He lifted his arm off her and backed away slowly still staring at her, with a playful smirk on his face. The light bounced off his face showing a pink tint.

**"Have you been drinking, Kiba?"** Ino asked crossing her arms, holding back herself from punching him at the last remark. Kiba put his hands on his hips and leaned foward to be in her face. **"And what if I have? You gonna run home to my mom and rat me out? She knows I drink anytime I come home from missions, Blondie." **He straightened out his body and rubbed his eyes and continued walking along the street, leaving Ino standing there dumbfounded. Ino dropped her arms and looked up to the sky. It was clear tonight, no clouds in the sky. Too bad for Shikamaru. She looked at Kiba and ran up to meet him, grabbing his arm when she got close. **"You're really drunk. Let me walk you home, kay?" ** Before he could object, she had wrapped herself around his arm. She walked with him all the way home, not saying a word, just listening to whatever he talked about. Of course, with Kiba being drunk, the topic jumped around a lot.

When they got to Kiba's street, he sighed. Ino looked at him with a confused face and pulled on his arm to keep walking, but he didn't move. Instead he grabbed Ino's hand and led her around the back of his house. He grasped her hand tightly, but not enough to hurt her and walked up to the window that led to his room. Kiba let go of her hand and shimmied the window open and turned around. Kiba looked her dead in the eyes, and Ino stared back. She had been confused but curious the whole time. Why bring her around back? What's he going to do to her? Was this his room? All of her answers were answered in one sweeping motion. Kiba put his hand under her chin and brought her lips to his as he kissed her passionately. Not sloppy, but sweet. Ino stood there wide-eyed for a few seconds, but closed her eyes and gave in. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him inclose. But something seemed wrong. He tasted to sweet, not anything like alcohol.

Then it dawned on Ino. She let go of him and pushed him off. He looked at her and smiled. **"Man your easy to trick, Yamanaka! I'll have to walk you home more often. Only we'll actually make it to your place next time."** He laughed at her as he jumped through the window and closed it. Once again, Ino was left standing there dumbfounded. Her jaw dropped as she walked away from the Inuzuka house. She had just been tricked by that mutt! Ino walked home by herself cursing that dog the whole way.

~~~x~~~3 months later

**"Hey, isn't that Ino? What's she doing with a guy like him?" "I don't know what she sees in him. He's nothing but trouble." "Wonder what Inochi thinks.." "Why Kiba!? She can have any guy she wants, but it has to be my Kiba?!?"**

Ino walked down the street hanging on Kiba, with a big smile on her face. If he hadn't tricked her three months ago into walking him home and kissing him, she didn't know where she'd be. Kiba and Inochi had already met and were happy with how everything worked out. Inochi was glad that it was someone strong and caring taking care of his princess and Kiba got Ino. It was a win-win for everyone. And everyone was happy, especially Kiba, who was hoping to ask Ino a very important question this evening.


End file.
